Raijin kitsune
by kouki66
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Kyubi est le démon de la foudre? Si c'est Danzo qui se sacrifie au lieu de Minato pour le sceller dans Naruto? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fic
1. Chapter 1

Nous somme dans le village caché du feu, Konoha, où se déroule actuellement l'attaque Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Il est considérer comme le plus puissant démon à queue avec son élément qui est la foudre. A cet instant, il se tient devant Minato Namikaze, l'éclair jaune de Konoha et Yondaime Hokage du village de Konoha sur la tête de Gamabunta.

-C'est la fin Kyubi, je vais te sceller dans le corps de mon fils pour éviter d'autre désastre.

-Attend Minato, lui crie Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, Kushina est décédé à l'accouchement, tu laisseras ton fils orphelin.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui Minato, dit Danzo en sortant d'un buisson, il vaut mieux que tu me laisse faire le sceau et que tu élève ton fils.

-Quoi, disent les deux Hokage en même temps avec un air surprit sur le visage.

-J'ai décidé de me repentir sur mes pécher que j'ai causé durant toute ma vie, comme le massacre de Ame.

-D'accord, dit le Yondaime après mure réflexion, mais pas d'en tour loupe Danzo.

Après c'est dernière parole, Minato laisse Naruto dans les bras du dirigeant de la racine qui exécute le sceau de scellement. Laissant à la fin, Naruto criant, par terre très vite ramassé par Minato, le corps de Danzo sans vie au sol et Hiruzen pleurent le sort de son camarade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : trois ans plus tard.

Depuis, l'attaque de Kyubi, il y a cela trois ans, Konoha a reprit sa carrure et continu de vivre tranquillement sous le regard des deux Hokage.

-J'en peu plus, dit Minato en asseyant sur son fauteuil, la paperasse ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Tu abandonne déjà mon petit Minato, dit Hiruzen d'un air joueur.

-Effectivement, j'abandonne aujourd'hui, donc je te laisse t'en charger le vieux.

Ne laissant pas le temps au Sandaime de répliquer, Minato utilise sa technique de téléportations l'amenant tous droit vers sa maison où une petite boule électrique jaune est en train de faire tourner en bourrique ses nourrisses qui essaye de l'attraper.

-Vous ne m'attraperez pas, dit Naruto en leur tirant la langue.

-Au petit garnement, tu va voir, répond une nourrisse avant de reprendre la course poursuite.

Se petit jeu dur même pas cinq minutes qu'un éclair jaune fait son apparition au milieu du salon pou ensuite laisser voir Minato.

-Papa, dit Naruto en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Alors est-ce que sa va mon fils, demande Minato en attrapant son fils dans ses bras pour ensuite l'y serré.

-Oui, je m'amuse avec les nounous, elles n'arrivent pas à m'attraper, répond Naruto en profitant de la chaleur de son père.

-Hé bien se petit jeu est fini jeune homme, dit Minato sérieux, car aujourd'hui, on va au parc.

-Oui, le parc, dit Naruto en sautant partout. Dis, dis, on ira voir les canards ?

-Bien sur Naruto, réponds Minato en rigolant devant l'insouciance de son fils, allé, on y va.

-A bientôt les nounous, lance Naruto en traversant la porte précipitamment sous le regard amusé de son père et des nounous.

-Vous avez là une vraie pile électrique Hokage-sama, dit la nounou.

-C'est se qui fait son charme, répond Minato avant de suivre son fils qui s'impatienté au portail.

Ils arrivent au parc après quelques minutes de marche où Minato se faisait saluer par tous les habitants mais Naruto reçoit que des regards de haine, sa bonne humeur tombe petit à petit sous le regard inquiet de son père. Ils arrivèrent devant le lac où les canards criés à tue tête, des que Naruto les voient, il regarde son père qui lui tend un morceau de pain.

-Vas-y, dit Minato voyant la bonne humeur de son fils revenir au galop.

Naruto commence à donner le pain aux canards qui se regroupent tout autour de lui. Tellement les canards se regroupé que Minato n'arrive plus à voir son fils, mais il l'entend rigoler. Au bout d'un moment, un Anbu arrive à côté de Minato.

-Maitre Hokage, le conseil vous demande pour une réunion importante.

-Il y a le Sandaime pour assisté à la réunion, je ne vais pas gâcher la bonne humeur de mon fils rien que pour un petit caprice du conseil, dit Minato sans pour autant quitté des yeux son fils.

-Mais c'est le Sandaime lui-même qui m'a demandais de venir vous chercher.

Minato regarde l'Anbu droit dans les yeux, puis se retourne vers la mare de canards.

-Naruto, appelle Minato.

-Oui papa ? demande Naruto en émergeant de cette marre avec des plume de partout.

-Oji-san à besoin de moi pour une réunion, ce monsieur à côté de moi va te raccompagner à la maison.

-Ooh déjà, se plaint Naruto.

Devant le regard de chiot que lui lance son fils, Minato fini par céder.

-D'accord tu peu resté encore deux heures, dit Minato à son fils puis se tourne vers l'Anbu, je compte sur toi pour le protéger, si il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je t'en prendrai pour responsable, fini Minato avant de disparaitre en un éclair.

Une heure c'est écoulé depuis le départ de Minato pour la réunion, l'Anbu fait bien sa mission et surveille l'enfant qui jouer avec les canards jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Anbu apparaisse à côté de lui.

-Nous avons besoin de toi pour une mission Corbeau.

-Je ne peu pas, je suis en train de surveillé le fils du quatrième du nom, je ne doit pas le laissé seul.

-Tu en a pour cinq minutes, c'est juste pour un rapport que tu n'a pas encore rendu.

-D'accord.

Les deux Anbu partent laissant seul Naruto et une troupe de villageois qui se rapproche dangereusement du garçon. Naruto remarque leur présence quand les canards s'en vont.

-Bonjour, leur dit Naruto en leur souriant.

-Ne me parle pas sale démon, répond un villageois avant de donner un coup de poing à Naruto.

Le premier villageois est vite suivi par le reste du groupe et commence à battre le pauvre Naruto qui se met en boule espérant qu'il arrête. Après le poing, c'est un couteau qui est sorti pour torturé le pauvre enfant qui demande à se que l'on arrête. Le bourreau n'en a pas fini, car il commence a gravé dans la chair de Naruto un Kyubi qui lui prend tous le dos, laissant les queues du démon se baladé sur le torse, bras, et jambes du torturé.

-Il est temps dans finir avec ça.

Le bourreau lève son couteau pour l'abattre en plein cœur, mais un choc électrique le stoppe et l'électrocute. Toutes les personnes présentent se retrouvent électrocutés. Naruto se retrouve entouré d'éclair jaune qui lui tourne autour.

AU PALAIS DES HOKAGE 

-Non je refuse que mon fils soit l'arme du village tous cela parce qu'il est l'ôte de Kyubi, dit Minato en colère et frappant la table.

- Voyons Minato, tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est une bête que tu défends, répond Fugaku Uchiwa.

-Quoi ! hurle le Yondaime Hokage faisant trembler de peur tous les conseillers qui ne l'a jamais vu perdre son sang froid. Je refuse que l'on dise du mal de mon fils, si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous a fait du ma à Naruto. Ne compter pas sur Kami pour vous sauvez, fini le Hokage d'une voix froide que personne n'a jamais entendue.

Le débat va continuer quand une pousser de chakra se fait sentir, un chakra assez maléfique.

-Oh non Naruto, Dit Minato avant d'utiliser sa technique de téléportation.

RETOUR AU PARC. 

Naruto est au sol, les vêtements arrachés, le dos, les bras et les jambes en sang, pleurant, il hurlé, et les éclairs qui volent autour de son corps réagi à son hurlement en se faisant plus épais.

-PAPA, J'AI MAL PAPA, hurle Naruto, en se secouant de tous les côtés.

Quelque secondes plus tard, en un éclair, Minato apparait au milieu des villageois. Troublé de voir autant de villageois par terre, il se rapproche du centre, quand il entend la voix de son fils à l'agonie. Laissant son instinct de père prendre le dessus, il court vers l'endroit ou les crie proviennent pour ensuite découvrir son fils, battue, torturé, mutilé, baignant dans son sang, et entouré d'éclair jaune.

-Naruto, crie Minato en se rapprochant de son fils et le prenant dans ses bras.

-Papa, murmure Naruto, j'ai mal, tellement mal, pleure Naruto.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, papa est là, je vais t'emmenez voir un docteur, dit Minato en berçant son fils contre son corps et resserrant sa prise. Minato utilise encore la technique de téléportation pour atterrir directement dans la maison de Tsunade. Il fracasse son poing sur la porte d'entrer.

-Tsunade, ouvre-moi, c'est Minato, j'ai besoin de toi, crie le Hokage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Minato, le conseil t'a encore énervé, dit Tsunade en ouvrant la porte la laissant voir Minato tenant son fils en sang contre son corps.

-Je t'en supplie Tsunade, sauve mon fils, dit Minato commençant à pleurer.

-Fais le entrer, allonge le sur le canapé et attend moi dans la cuisine, dit Tsunade très professionnelle.

-Papa, ne me laisse pas seul, chuchote Naruto contre le corps de son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, regarde, je vais te tenir la main pendant que le médecin te soigne, dit Minato en lançant un regard suppliant à Tsunade qui répond par un hochement de tête

Tsunade commence par soigné les plaies les plus profonde qui se trouve être la gravure. Elle soigne ainsi les plaies, commotions ainsi qu'hématomes que le jeune garçon à subit. Une fois les soins fait, elle prend Minato à par et lui parle.

-J'ai put guérir toute c'est blessures mais la gravure de Kyubi dans son dos lui laissera une cicatrice qui ne s'effacera pas. Tu devrais le mettre au courant pour Kyubi, pour qu'il sache pourquoi il est traité ainsi.

-D'accord, j'accepte mais avant tous les villageois évanoui vont payer le mal qu'il on fait à mon fils, dit Minato avec une aura sombre.

Au moment où Minato va sortir de la maison, il entend un petit gémissement qui provient du salon. Oubliant son idée passée, il se dirige vers celui-ci pour voir son fils se réveiller. Naruto ouvre lentement les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux inquiets de son père. Voyant son père, il lui saute dans les bras.

-Papa, pleure Naruto, pourquoi toute ces personne mon fait du mal, j'ai rien fait. Et il y en a même un qui à dit que j'étais un démon.

-Ecoute moi mon fils, tu te souviens il y a trois ans, Kyubi a attaqué le village, et bien il a était sceller en toi. Mais attention, dit Minato en voyant l'air choqué sur le visage de Naruto, tu n'es que l'ôte, pas Kyubi, et je t'aime même si tu à enfermé en toi le plus puisant démon.

Après ses paroles, Minato enlace doucement Naruto dans une étreinte qui profite de celle-ci pour recevoir la chaleur de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : La répartition des équipes

Douze ans se sont déjà passés après l'attaque de Kyubi sur le village, toujours aussi calme et paisible sauf qu'un cri commence à être entendu par tous le village.

-NARUTO ! hurle Minato se levant de son lit tout mouillé.

-HAHAhA, rigole le dit Naruto en se roulant par terre tellement il rit.

« **Tu l'as bien eu là mon renardeau** », dit Kyubi en gloussant.

« _T'a vu, t'a vu, je t'avais dit que sa marcherai_ », dit Naruto dans son subconscient.

Malgré cette petite douche improvisée, le Yondaime Hokage arrive à se rendormir.

« _Bon Kyu-chan, il est temps de passé aux choses sérieuses_ » dit Naruto voyant son père dormir encore.

« **Oui mon capitaine**, dit Kyubi en jouant le jeu de son hôte,** les éclairs son prêt et à votre disposition** ».

« _Très bien, commençons l'opération : le réveille électrisant de l'éclair jaune_ » dit Naruto faisant apparaitre des petits éclairs dans la main.

Naruto approche sa main du corps trempé de son père pour ensuite la poser au milieu du thorax faisant propager les petits éclairs dans tout le corps de son père, lui donnant un énorme sursaut avant de se lever en urgence avec un kunai à la main.

-Hein, que quoi, une attaque, dit Minato encore endormit.

-Non papa, répond Naruto en rigolant, mais n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai mon teste pour devenir genin.

-Mince alors, j'ai complètement oublié, dit Minato en se précipitant vers la salle de bain pour se faire propre.

Naruto regarde son père courir à droite à gauche tout en grignotant une tartine. C'est que notre héros est devenu un grand garçon, il porte un tee-shirt noir qui moule bien les formes les muscles de ses bras, ainsi que ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Le dos de son tee-shirt est dessiné un éclair jaune doré qui lui traverse tous le dos. Il a beau porter un tee-shirt, l'on voit la fin des deux queues du Kyubi qui sont sur ses bras. Il se fiche bien de se que pense les villageois de cette marque, maintenant il l'a traite avec respect. Son pantalon est comme son tee-shirt, noir, un peu large pour permettre tout type de mouvement et son étui à shurikens attaché à sa jambe droite. Il porte les sandales traditionnelles noires avec des protections sur les tibias ainsi que sur les avant bras. Trois rouleaux sont accrochés à sa ceinture différenciée par leurs couleurs. Au bout de cinq minutes, son père est prêt, et ils partent tranquillement vers l'académie.

Depuis la première attaque de Naruto à l'âge de trois ans, ils ont décidé de caché la parenté de Naruto pour les ennemies en dehors du village, et pour les villageois qui essayerai de l'attaquer, les éclairs jaunes apparaissent pour directement électrocuté son assaillant.

Ils sortent de leur maison en discutant et rigolant, quand Naruto se stop d'un coup et regarde la forêt à côté.

« **Tu l'as senti aussi renardeau, il y a quelqu'un de blessé dans cette foret, il y a l'odeur du sang** », dit Kyubi ses sens en alerte.

Ne sentant plus son fils à ses côté, Minato se retourne pour le voir regarder la forêt d'un air sérieux.

-Que se passe t il ? demande Minato en rejoignant son fils.

-Il y a quelqu'un de blesser dans cette forêt, dit Naruto avant de se diriger vers la source de l'odeur du sang.

Minato le suit, et, cinq minutes après, arrive prêt d'une clairière où une jeune fille est allongé dans l'herbe avec une blessure sur le bras. Naruto s'accroupie prêt du corps pour mieux voir la blessure. Celle-ci est nette, prouvant que c'est un sabre le coupable mais aucune trace du manieur. Minato prend le bras de la petite pour le soulever doucement et commencer à le bander.

-La blessure n'est pas grave, dit Naruto pour son père, elle a était faite par un sabre mais je ne peu pas reconnaitre la lame exacte, ça veux dire que c'est quelqu'un d'étranger au village. Mais bon pour l'instant, il faut l'emmener en lieu sur.

-Je m'en occupe, toi, file à l'académie, tu vas être encore en retard, dit Minato en disparaissant.

« _A qui la faute, c'est lui qui se réveille jamais le matin pour aller à son bureau, tu te rends compte Kyu-chan, il m'accuse à moi alors que c'est lui qui est tout le temps en retard »_

« **Que veux tu la vis est injuste, regarde moi, j'aurai put tomber sur un hôte un peu plus sympa pour me libéré mais il n'en fait qu'a sa tête et n'arrête pas de se plaindre** » dit Kyubi en soupirant las.

« _Hey ! Tu es sensé me remonté le moral Kyu-chan, pour la peine, je boude_ » répond Naruto en croisant les bras et lui tournant le dos.

« **HAHAhA t'es vraiment un gamin** » rigole Kyubi.

Pour toute réponse Naruto lui tire la langue.

De retour à la réalité, il file vers l'académie où Iruka a déjà commencé son cour. Il rentre par la fenêtre sans se faire remarquer et va s'assoir sur le banc à côté de celle-ci.

-Merci de bien vouloir te montrer à mon cour Naruto, dit Iruka en tapant des pieds.

-Héhéhé, dit Naruto en se grattant la tête, ce n'est pas ma faute si mon père ne c'est pas réveiller.

-Bon sa va pour cette fois, mais attention, la prochaine fois, tu vas morfler, dit Iruka en faisant une tête qui fait peur.

-Hai Hai.

-Bon alors comme je le disais, aujourd'hui il y a l'examen genin, l'un des juges sera le Yondaime Hokage avec moi-même. On va commencer, Aburame Shino, vient avec moi.

C'est ainsi que passe tous les élèves, au bout d'un moment, c'est à Naruto.

-Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto se lève sous le regard ébahi de toute la classe pour rejoindre Iruka dans la salle.

-Tu n'aurais pas put que mon nom Iruka-sensei, a cause de vous, vous avez grillé ma couverture, dit Naruto.

« **C'est sur, maintenant tu seras poursuivie par des hordes de fille hystérique qui clameront ton nom « Naruto-kun kyaa »** » Imite Kyubi.

« _Ho non kyu-chan, ne parle pas de malheur »_ dit Naruto l'air épouvanté.

En voyant l'air de son hôte, Kyubi commence à avoir un fou rire qui le fait rouler par terre tellement il rigole.

-C'est moi qui lui ais demandé Naruto, dit son père avec un sourire sadique, puisque tu ose arriver en retard à l'académie.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, se matin je t'ai jeté un seau d'eau sur toi, tu as crié mais pas bouger, j'ai dut être obligé au plus grand plaisir de Kyu-chan de t'électrocuté à faible intensité pour que tu te réveille, dit Naruto les bras croisés en fixant son père avec un regard noir.

Minato lui rend son regard, et un affrontement eu lieu, mais il est coupé par le rire de Iruka qui se tien les côtes tellement il rigole.

-Tu vois même Iruka rigole, dit Naruto en faisant un sourire triomphant.

-Pff, dit Minato en croisant les bras et en boudant dans son coin.

Un flash illumine la pièce faisant sursauter le Yondaime et Iruka en même temps, quand ils se tournent pour regarder, il voit Naruto avec un appareil photo et il tire la langue à son père.

-Bon, dit Iruka en reprenant son sérieux, il serait temps que tu passe ton examen, tu va faire des Bunshin.

-A d'accord, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Cinq clones de Naruto apparaissent dans la salle.

-C'est bon Naruto, dit Minato en lui donnant le bandeau, mais il n'est pas pareil que tous les autres, celui-ci est jaune. Il se l'accroche autour du cou et commence à partir vers la porte.

-Cette après-midis, il y a la répartition des équipes, viens y assisté, dit Minato à son fils, et j'oublier, la fille que tu as sauvé se matin se porte bien, tu pourras aller la voir quand tu veux.

-Ok merci.

Sur ces mots, Naruto disparait en un nuage de fumé pour réapparaitre devant une boutique, il y entre et demande au vendeur.

-Excusé-moi, j'aurai besoin de vous pour…

La conversation dura cinq minutes avant de voir Naruto sortir de la boutique avec un sourire maquiavélique.

« **Encore plus tordu que moi, alors là, tu m'épates gamin** » dit Kyubi en souriant.

« _C'est une vengeance, et comme on dit, elle se mange froide hahaha » _dit Naruto avec un air de tueur sur le visage.

« **Tu fais peur là gamin** ».

C'est sur ces paroles que Naruto se dirige vers l'académie. Après une heure d'attente, Minato sort de l'académie et monte sur l'estrade pour faire un discourt au nouvelle recrue et parent. A la fin de son discourt, un oiseau passe juste au dessus de se petit monde avant de lâcher un sac. Celui-ci se vide laissant des centaines de boue de papier virevolté dans le ciel. Minato en prend un, le regarde, et s'étouffe en voyant le contenue. Toute les personne rigole en voyant le papier, c'est sur, voir en photo le Yondaime Hokage en train de boudé est assez comique.

« Quoi, mais quand ils ont put prendre une photo de moi, en plus en boudant, attend », Minato vient de trouvé le fautif. Il se roule par terre tellement il rigole

-NAMIKAZE NARUTO, rugit Minato à son fils, J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATION TOUS DE SUITE.

-Vengeance, dit Naruto avec un sourire de tueur qui fait reculer toute les personnes autour de lui. Même son père a quelques frisons.

Minato s'apprête à bondir sur son fils mais la main d'Iruka sur son épaule et le regard noir de celui-ci l'en dissuade.

-Bon, passons à la répartition des équipes, annonce Iruka équipe 1 dirigé par … … … équipe 7 dirigé par Hatake Kakashi sera composé de Haruno Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke et Namikaze Naruto, votre sensei vous attend dans la salle 19. Equipe 8 ….

Naruto se dirige sans attendre ses nouveaux coéquipiers dans la salle où un épouvantail est en train de livre Icha Icha Paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : le test.

_Naruto se dirige sans attendre ses nouveaux coéquipiers dans la salle où un épouvantail est en train de livre Icha Icha Paradise. _

Naruto regarde de plus prêt l'étrange personnage qui est devant lui. Les seuls partis visibles de son corps sont ses cheveux argentés orienté dans tous les sens et son œil droit. Il porte la tenue habituelle de junin. Sasuke et Sakura ne tarde pas à suivre Naruto qui est déjà installé sur un siège et en train d'attendre.

-Bon je vois que tous le monde est là donc on va pouvoir commencé, comme l'a dit Iruka, je suis votre nouveaux sensei Hatake Kakashi, se que j'aime et n'aime pas ne regarde que moi quant à mon rêve, bof, à vous de vous présenter, commence, dit Kakashi en pointant Sakura du doigt.

-Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je que j'aime …, donne un regard à Sasuke, se que je déteste, Naruto, mon projet pour l'avenir, sa dépend de celui que j'aime kya.

« _Oué, une fan-girl dans l'équipe, hourra_ », dit Naruto en la regardant avec pitié.

« **Alala mon renardeau, quand les filles sont comme sa, sa veux dire qu'elle pense plus à faire du shopping qu'à s'entrainé, sa en fait un boulé** ».

« _Au non, je laisse Sasuke la sauvé à chaque fois_ ».

« **Ahaha, tu me ressemble de plus en plus avec le temps** », dit Kyubi en ricanant.

« _Ho non, je vais devenir tout gâteux, c'est l'horreur, au secours, il faut que j'aille voir papa_ », dit Naruto en courant dans tous les sens dans son subconscient.

« **Hey, je ne suis pas gâteux** » dit Kyubi en boudant.

De retour à la réalité, Kakashi demande à Sasuke.

-Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke, se que j'aime et n'aime pas ne vous regarde pas, mon rêve, je n'en ais pas pour l'instant.

« **Et un insociable en plus, il y a pas à dire gamin, tu as une mauvaise équipe** »

-Bon, au tour du petit blondinet.

-Non mais attend toi, je vais t'apprendre à me traité de blondinet, dit Naruto en se levant de sa place et faisant apparaitre des éclairs jaunes dans la paume de sa main.

« **Naruto calme toi, dit toi qu'il ne connais pas encore ton nom** ».

« _Mais il m'a traité de blondinet, tu te rends compte, blondinet, je ne suis pas débile !_ ».

« **Naruto, si tu te calme pas, je vais te faire avoir des crampe d'estomac et tu ne pourra plus manger de ramen pendant trois jours** ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'aura meurtrière qui s'échappe de Naruto avec ses éclairs ont disparues d'un coup, laissant les personnes présentent étonnées.

-Je m'appelle Namikaze Naruto, se que j'aime, mon père, Kyu-chan et réveillé mon père à coup d'électrocution, se que je déteste, les personnes qui me lance des regards plein de haine et celle qui me traite de blondinet, mon rêve, reprendre le boulot de mon père et le battre.

-Et quel est le boulot de ton père ? demande Kakashi ayant déjà une petite idée sur son identité.

-C'est le Hokage.

-Ok, bon je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro sept.

Une fois ces paroles dites, Kakashi disparait en un nuage de fumé. Naruto se dirige vers la sorti de la salle pour ensuite, se rendre dans l'hôpital. A l'accueil, il demande la chambre de la jeune fille emmené par le Yondaime se matin. Une fois le numéro donné, il s'y rend et entre dans la chambre. Il voit la jeune fille assise sur le lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour, dit Naruto pour capter l'attention de la patiente.

Celle-ci se retourne surprise de ne pas avoir entendue le garçon rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle à de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant au bassin, des yeux d'un bleu intense, un visage assez fin et une petite cicatrice se tient sur le cou. La jeune fille regarde Naruto de la tête au pied tout en restant dans son mutisme.

-Est-ce que sa va ? C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé se matin avec mon père, je m'appelle Namikaze Naruto, enchanté, dit celui-ci en lui faisant un sourire.

-Je suis Natsumi, juste Natsumi, répond la jeune fille.

-Je vois, en tout cas c'est un jolie prénom, se commentaire fait rougir la concerné, autrement, tu as une famille que je puise contacter ?

-Non, je suis orpheline depuis toute petite, répond Natsumi en baisant la tête.

-Oh euh pardon, je n'aurais pas dut demander, dit Naruto en faisant une mine penaud, à oui, j'ai croisé le médecin et il m'a dit que tu peux sortir maintenant de la chambre si tu veux.

A peine Naruto a fini sa phrase que Natsumi est déjà debout en train de mettre ses chaussures.

-Dis, je peux t'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr, répond Natsumi en lui faisant un sourire, se qui donne une belle coloration au niveau des pommettes de Naruto.

Ils quittent l'hôpital et vont tranquillement chez Natsumi tout en discutant et rigolant. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Natsumi, qui se trouve au bord du lac, Naruto lui promet de passer souvent pour avoir des nouvelles pour ensuite rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement numéro sept où Sasuke et Sakura attendent déjà leur sensei.

-Tu es en retard Naruto, crie Sakura.

-Oh s'il te plait Sakura, ne commence pas à crier de tout les côtés, tu me donne mal à la tête.

Sakura n'a pas le temps de répliquer que Kakashi apparait dans un petit nuage de fumé.

-Bon, je vois que tous le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous faire passer un test. Cette équipe a la particularité de possédé les meilleurs élèves en théorie et en pratique des techniques de base, donc se n'est pas la peine que je vous test de se côté.

Il s'arrête quelque seconde pour prendre un objet dans sa sacoche.

-Vous allez passer chacun votre tour pour attraper ceci, dit Kakashi en leur montrant une petite clochette, tout les coups sont permis, kunais, shurikens, techniques des éléments et tous se que vous avez à porter.

« _Tu as entendues Kyu, si j'ai du mal je t'invoque sous forme réduite et l'on fait nos attaque »._

« **Tu sais que c'est rien qu'un test pour voir votre puissance, tu n'a pas besoin de m'invoquer pour se test** ».

« _Mais euh, je ne me suis toujours pas encore venger de l'insulte que j'ai subit_ » dit Naruto en croisant les bras.

« **Bon d'accord mais attention, si ton père déparque, c'est de ta faute, pas de la mienne** » dit Kyubi avec un soupir d'exaspération.

« _T'inquiète »_

-Bon on va commencer par Sakura, suivie de Sasuke et pour finir Naruto.

Une fois la composition donnée, Kakashi et Sakura se dirigent vers le centre du terrain d'entrainement pendant Que les deux garçons montent dans un arbre pour regarder le spectacle. Le test commence et Sakura se jette sur Kakashi et elle débute un enchainement de taijutsu appris à l'académie mais le sensei esquive tous les coups que lui porte son élève et fini se test en emprisonnent celle-ci dans un genjutsu qui l'a fait perdre connaissance. C'est au tour de Sasuke d'affronté le sensei. Il commence à sortir un enchainement de son clan, mais voyant que c'est peine perdue, il se recule avant de composé quelques mundra.

_-_Katon - Gôkakyû no jutsu.

Une grande boule de feu sort de la boule de Sasuke et se dirige vers son sensei. Kakashi esquive très facilement l'attaque mais elle continue et se dirige droit vers Sakura qui est encore évanoui.

« Merde » pense Kakashi en essayant de parcourir la distance qui le sépare de celle-ci avant la boule de feu.

Mais c'est Naruto qui se met devant, rassemble du chakra de type foudre avant de le propager dans tous son corps faisant apparaitre une armure de chakra électrique jaune et se prend l'attaque pour protéger sa coéquipière. Le choc causé de la rencontre des deux techniques à fait apparaitre une nappe de fumé qui et vite dissipé par le vent, laissant voir Naruto encore avec son armure virevoltant autour de lui. Il ne semble pas brûlé mais son tee-shirt est partie en cendre. Kakashi profite de se moment pour lancé un technique sur Sasuke.

-Doton – Shinjū zanshu no Jutsu.

Kakashi prend Sasuke par les chevilles et l'entraine dans la terre laissant rien que la tête de celui-ci dépasser du trou avant de ressortir tranquillement. Pendant se temps, Naruto a annulé son armure et c'est installer le dos contre l'écosse de l'arbre pendant que Sakura vient tous juste d'immerger et regarde son Sasuke se faire enfoncer dans le sol.

-Bien, il manque plus que toi Naruto, à propos, tu n'es pas blesser en t'étant prit une boule de feu pour sauvé ta coéquipière.

-Non c'est bon, c'est juste mon tee-shirt qui a brûlé.

-Bon ben vient car c'est ton tour.

Naruto soupir, se lève mais reste collé contre l'écorce de l'arbre, laissant vois son buste et ses bras à son équipe. Ils voient les deux queues se finissant sur ses deux bras et cinq queues se finissant sur son torse. Il soupire encore en voyant la tête de ses coéquipier rien quand voyant sept des neuf queues, il décide de s'avancer, passant à côté de Sasuke avant de s'arrêté devant Kakashi. Sakura et Sasuke peuvent enfin voir le dos de leur camarade pour voir le corps ainsi que la tête et le regard assassin de Kyubi. Sakura pousse un crie de frayeur alors que Sasuke fronce les sourcils.

-Bon en le commence se test sensei, dit Naruto en poussant un autre soupir d'ennuie.

-Bien sûr.

A peine c'est mot dit que Kakashi se trouve derrière Naruto pour essayer de il faire les mille en de souffrance mais il voit la gravure de Kyubi dans son dos se qui le stoppe de stupeur. Naruto profite de cette arrêt pour activé son armure de foudre et foncé sur Kakashi à une vitesse incroyable. Il tend son bras et frappe Kakashi au niveau du cou.

-Lariat, dit simplement Naruto.

Kakashi est propulsé à grande vitesse vers la forêt et s'écrase dans un arbre le faisant écrouler. Kakashi se relève tout en toussant à mort pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant que Kakashi essaye tant bien que mal de le reprendre, Naruto se mord le doigt avant de faire des mundra et de poser la main au sol.

-Nimpo, Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Un nuage de fumé apparait à côté de Naruto avant de disparaitre et laisser voir Kyubi à la taille d'un cheval laissant ses neuf queues remué dans l'air.

-**A il y a pas a dire, rien de mieux que l'air frais**, dit Kyubi en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Dit donc kyu, un peu de tenue, nous sommes pas tous seul, dit Naruto en faisant semblant de le gronder.

-**Bon, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu veux te venger de ton maitre pour t'avoir traité de blondinet**, dit Kyubi en regardant l'homme en question qui est en train de faire un arrêt-cardiaque.

-Très bien kyu on fait l'enchainement numéro un.

-**Rien que pour se misérable pervers**, dit Kyubi d'une voix étonné,** tu dois vraiment vouloir qu'il finit à l'hôpital, mais bon se suis pas contre.**

Naruto court avec sa super vitesse vert Kakashi qui ne voix pas le coup de poing arrivé et l'envoyer vers Kyubi qui le rattrape avec sa gueule avant de le posé sur une de ses queues, et l'électrocuter à faible dose, juste pour l'assommé, avant de l'envoyé dans les airs. Pendant se temps, Naruto se concentre et accentue son armure de chakra en faisant apparaitre encore plus d'éclair jaune se qui libère une envi de meurtre que tous les ninjas du village on du sentir, s'élance dans les airs, prend Kakashi pas la taille, mais son torse se situ vers le sol, avant de se réceptionné par terre. Tout en ne perdant pas la vitesse de la chute, Naruto écrase Kakashi au sol tout en continuant à le ceinturer avant de dire.

-Raigâ Bomu.

Le choc est tel qu'une onde de choc de cinq mètre c'est faites avant d'éclater le sol sous le corps inconscient de Kakashi. Naruto relâche sa prise pour voir s'effondrer le corps de son sensei au sol et en profite pour prendre la clochette. Mais a peine il c'est retourner que Kyubi passe a côté de lui tout en se couchant par terre avant de déclarer.

-**Tu as ton père qui est juste derrière toi et il n'est pas joyeux.**

_Hey hey, c'est mn premier commentaire de l'auteur ^^ mais bon, comme vous l'aviez remarqué, Naruto est capable d'utilisé les technique du Quatrième Raikage Aa._

_Je vous rajoute juste une petite précision, Naruto maitrise son élément qui est la foudre depuis c'est cinq ans._

_Pour le reste, je laisse durer le suspense. ) _


End file.
